Motor vehicles typically have lighting devices for both interior and exterior illumination. Some vehicles employ headlamp leveling systems that are capable of controlling lighting components (e.g., via an actuator) to aim light beams emitted out of a vehicle lamp. Such systems prevent the light beams from disturbing other drivers or oncoming traffic, which improves vehicle safety.